A Little Tied Up
by clawswrites
Summary: Human AU. Sequel to 'Finding Love'. He had followed the assumption that Bumblebee was the sweet and innocent blond that he always appeared to be. In reality, he was a minx and a sexual genius. Optimus/Bumblebee. Written for WithinHerHeart.


**Optimus = Nathaniel Prime**

**BumbleeBee = Bee Auden**

**Prowl = Jayden Paige **

**Jazz = Jasper Paige**

**Ironhide = Christian Knowles**

**Ratchet = Richard Bennett**

**Chromia = Stacey Deacon**

**Alita-1 = Alite Johnstone**

Nathaniel Prime growled in frustration as he glared at the ties that were securely holding him to his own bedposts. He tugged roughly. Yes, definitely secure. He wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in his situation. He remembered the night before: it had been his and Bumblebee's seventh date; nothing major – just a meal at this small Italian restaurant that Richard had suggested. He had then invited Bumblebee around for the night – nothing had happened, although he did wish to God it had – but none of that explained why he was now arse naked, tied to his bedpost. Oh no, he had followed the assumption that Bumblebee was the sweet and innocent blond that he always appeared to be. In reality, he was a minx and a sexual genius. The things he could do with that tongue… Nathaniel had to suppress a shiver at the memory.

But that didn't mean the older man wasn't frustrated with him.

Have you ever been brought to the point of ecstasy, only to have his abruptly stopped? To be so wound up, it physically hurt to be left untouched? Well, Nathaniel had. It only increased the annoyance he felt at being left, alone, and tied up.

With a sigh of defeat, he dropped his head backwards and stared at the ceiling. God, where was Bumblebee? Why did he leave him like this? It was cruel and unusual…and so incredibly erotic. _Still, it would be much better if Bee was standing naked in front of me…_He groaned again, this time in pleasure, and uneasily jerked his pelvis upward, with only the cold air to comfort him. As he guessed, it didn't do much good.

It took him a few seconds to swallow his pride. He moved as far to the right as he could so he could try to peer around the crack in his bedroom door, to the living room where he knew Bumblebee was waiting. "…Bee? Don't leave me here, like this…please…"

There was a moment's pause before the blond poked his head around the doorframe, a coy look on his face, something that made Nathaniel moan quietly – he knew that look well enough by now.

"Are you…begging?" Bee questioned amused, "I thought the great Nathaniel Prime _never_ begged..."

"There are some special cases," Nathaniel retorted, "and this is one of them. Please Bee, I promise I'll behave; this is cruel…"

Bumblebee perked up. "You'll behave? Really?"

"Yes, just please – do something, anything!" Nathaniel founded himself pleading, thrusting his hips upward wantonly. His eyes alit; the blond watched the movements with keen interest. With a shy smile, Bumblebee slowly removed the over-sized shirt (something Nathaniel vaguely recognised as his own). His eyes wide, the elder man took his time in drinking his younger lover in.

For someone so small, he was well built. His chest was defined and slightly muscled, a light layer of blond hair covering his nipples, compressing into a neat snail trail that lead his eyes to the one place he was interested in at the moment. Sitting between his tensed thighs that were dusted with the same hair as his chest, was an impressive erection and, even from where Nathaniel was tied, he could see it could only get bigger. His eyes darkened as he licked his lips.

Bumblebee blushed red and shifted uncomfortably.

"No getting embarrassed on me now," Nathaniel muttered out huskily, "You can't do _this_ to me and then start having second thoughts. Not this far in."

Bumblebee locked his gaze with Nathaniel as he, slowly, moved to kneel at the foot of the bed, between his lover's legs that were tied to the end posts – for security. He moved to lean on his hands, looming above Nathaniel's face with this innocent look on his face as if unsure of what to do next. The Prime's breath caught in surprise as he stared at the man's soft features. He was so beautiful, so innocent – a really good mask of all the hurt and dirty thoughts that he definitely possessed.

After a moment's hesitation, Bee leant forward and pressed his lips softly, dryly, to the centre of his forehead, then his right temple and his left. He made a trail of delicate open mouth kisses along his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, before dropping his lips onto Nathaniel's, a lot firmer than the others. Before there was a chance to return the feeling, Bumblebee had already continued, moving to kiss along his strong jaw line and the cords of his neck. He kissed the prominent collarbones before placing one just above each nipple.

He raised his hands slightly to rest on Nathaniel's broad chest. His fingers traced light patterns around the areola, making his nipples pebble in pleasure, and through the light dusting of his dark chest hair. Nathaniel bit his bottom lip and suppressed a shiver. His eyes darkened as he watched the younger man crouch downwards.

Bumblebee's breath warmed his skin for a moment in his hesitation, as he leant down to seal his mouth around the out pointing skin. Nathaniel hummed pleasantly at the feeling which turned into a sharp intake of breath when he felt a trail of cold brush across the sensitive bud, Bee pressing down with the flat on his tongue. He repeated the same movements on the opposite one.

From there, he was persistent in his kisses, moving to press his lips along the centre of his abdomen, following his darken snail trail, pausing onto to dip his tongue into the crease of his belly button. Nathaniel let out a low moan and his hips rolled upwards. Given the position, the Prime's erection brushed teasingly across the blond's taut stomach and he gasped loudly, his eyes wide. Bumblebee groaned, the noise muffled against the other's skin, and involuntarily jerked his hips in response.

A determined look came to his young face, scaring his older lover as well as turning him on, before the blond's moves became unrelenting and forceful as he moved southwards. He kissed across the length of the man's hip bones, biting the skin randomly, and licked the salty line on the crease of skin between Nathaniel's pelvis and his thigh. The muscles became rigid for that moment, as he groaned.

Bumblebee rocked back on his heels so his face was hovering about the red head of his lover's impressive erection, analysing the organ like a scientist would his specimen. Mumbling something incoherent under his breath, Nathaniel shivered as his breath caressed his heated flesh. He laid the flesh in the palm of his hand, and dropped it back to its original position, enjoying the sound of the heavy skin slapping his softer stomach. His eyes lit up dangerously.

"Bee!" Nathaniel hissed, "You can't treat it like that – it might stop working. Bee, please…just do something…I can't…you are…" his voice trailed off into a short groan of pleasure when the blond buried his face into the base of his cock, breathing deeply. Bumblebee's hand caressed the skin around the base teasingly.

"You smell good…" He mumbled.

"Bee…"

Bumblebee pressed an open mouthed kiss to the base, nibbling on the vulnerable flesh hard enough to leave a mark. He drew the tip of his nose across the right of the organ, focusing mainly on the pulsing vein that stood out, contrasted against the pale skin. He grazed his prominent cheekbones against the tip of the man's cock, smearing pre-come across his skin. He paid it no mind, probably not even noticing it, as he moved to take the head of his cock into his mouth. Nathaniel bucked uncontrollably and a series of heavy pants and breathed curses echoed around the room.

Bumblebee, who had never done anything like this before, spent a small amount of time just held in place before he, slowly, slid his head downwards, taking more and more of his lover's length in his warm mouth. He whipped the tip of his tongue across the flesh, before using it to circle the flesh, pressing firmly. He hollowed out his mouth and sucked forcefully. Nathaniel whimpered, his hands fighting against the hold of the ties, wanting nothing more than to reach downwards and interweave with the man's blond locks. He clenched his fists tightly and thrust his hips up violently. Bumblebee choked at the sudden movement, forcing his gag reflex to kick in, and he struggled to get away. With some inner battle, Nathaniel made himself relax for the young man and gasped out an apology.

Bumblebee shook his head. "Don't thrust." He ordered, as he bent downwards once more, this time using his forearm to hold down the man's hips, and took the erection into his mouth; this time he kept moving until the blunt tip hit the back of his throat. From there, he resumed his exploration of the man's hefty cock.

Nathaniel gritted his teeth and reached out blindly with his trapped hands, his fingernails now digging into the wooden ornaments on top of the bedposts in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. He probably wasn't helping that he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the movements of the gorgeous blond, especially when said blond began to bob his head and suck deeply on the head of his erection, lapping at the pre-come that was leaking for the slit.

"Bee…" He whined breathlessly, tossing his head to one side and resting it in the crook of his arm; his eyes turning a navy colour, "Bee, you're amazing…keep…_fuck_…I don't…_shit_…"

Bumblebee moved his eyes to stare as his lover came apart, and smiled widely around the organ. He hummed loudly, swallowing his lover's release, making Nathaniel yelp in desire. His hips jerked but Bee's arm kept him firmly in place, much to his annoyance.

"Bee…" He growled out.

The young blonde removed himself from the organ with a loud _pop_, making Nathaniel whimper through his spasms. Bumblebee trailed his hands along the sides of his naked lover, fingertips dipping into the creases of his well defined chest. They circled the base of his cock, causing the muscle to stir once more, making him smirk.

"I thought it took a while for old men to get it up again," he teased.

Nathaniel glared half-heartedly. "Who are you calling old?"

Bumblebee just smiled knowingly and remained quiet for a moment, instead focusing his attention on the task at hand. With his lover's legs tied as there were, he had easy access to all parts of his body. With nimble fingers, he caressed the sensitive skin just at below his penis before slipping further to circle his entrance. He felt the muscles contract before relaxing once more.

"Bee…" he whined.

Bumblebee hesitated for a moment. "Can I…?"

Nathaniel nodded eagerly, locking his gaze with those blue eyes. "Please."

There was a moment of silence before he nodded in acceptance. Slowly, he reached out to untie the older man's legs from their posts. Instantly, his legs flopped to the side almost in defeat from the position they had been put in. After some scrambling, the young blond return to the bed with lube. With shaking hands, he smeared a hefty layer across his right hand. Nathaniel raised his legs to his chest, giving the man better access, and took in a shaky breath expectantly for the next step.

Bumblebee's hand circled the sensitive area for a moment before gently sliding into the tight channel with one finger. The muscle contracted around his finger tightly. He couldn't even fathom what it would feel like with a large organ.

A second finger was added and Nathaniel moaned loudly, rocking his hips downward. He gripped the backs of his knees forcefully, his nails digging into the flesh as his thighs trembled. It had been so long since he'd been with a man; he felt like a virgin again. It felt amazing, knowing that Bumblebee was preparing him for something even better. His breath laboured when another finger was added. Without realising it, he had begun jerking his hips in time with the pleasured movements of the probing fingers. He felt them shift slightly within him, scissoring to stretch, before he felt pressure on the spot he had long forgotten about. Stars exploded behind his eyes and a curse ripped from his throat as he slammed his hips back into his lover's hand, desperate to feel that pleasure again.

"Bee…Bumblebee…Please…I'm_ fuck_…I'm ready – just _fuck me already_!"

Bumblebee groaned deep in the base of throat, nodding frantically, scrambling onto his knees. He shuffled closer to the man, enough that his cock rubbed at the clef of his ass. The muscles tensed and the blond moaned quietly, biting his bottom lip to stave off the impending orgasm. He waited for Nathaniel's breathless nod of approval before he made to thrust his hips roughly. His whole mind blanked with the pleasure and he dug his nails into Nathaniel's tense thighs.

"Oh…_oh god_s…Nath…Nate…_fuck_…" Bumblebee dropped his head to rest on the centre of the man's broad and sweaty chest, "so…fucking…tight…"

The burn of the entry wore of quickly, much to Nathaniel's delight, leaving only this searing, amazing feeling of being complete full. His breathing shook and he clenched down tightly onto his lover's erection. Though muffled, he heard Bumblebee curse again.

"Move Bee…please…not doing to…last…_shit_…" Nathaniel forced out through gritted teeth and shifted his hips.

Bumblebee raised his head; his eyes glazed over slightly, and nodded in an almost delirious way. Although Nathaniel already knew the blond had never topped before – his first boyfriend, Lance Amamo, was an arsehole that preferred a submissive – but it was obvious now. The younger man was close to orgasm, it was written all over his face. With a shuddered breath, Bumblebee gently flexed his hips.

Nathaniel moaned loudly.

Encouraged, the movement of his hips sped up, gaining some kind of rhythm that Nathaniel gladly kept in time with. They moved as one, kissing heavily and passionately, despite the uncoordinated clinking of teeth that happened every once and a while. With the last of his will power, Bumblebee reached up with shaky hands and practically ripped the ties from the bedposts, freeing his lover. Taking his chance, Nathaniel rolled them over so he was on top, legs straddling the younger lover. Bumblebee gasped at the chance of position and the grip on the man's thighs tightened to the point they were sure bruises would be found once they were done. Like a warn whore, Nathaniel rode his lover's cock, shifting ever so slightly until the head roughly bumped that pleasure spot again and a strangled cry ripped from his throat. Bumblebee, catching on, jerked his hips upward in that direction.

"_Oh fuck yea_…"

Desperate, Nathaniel reached down and harshly clutched his cock in his palm. Shuddering quietly, he rolled his hand up and down his shaft, fingering the bite mark that Bumblebee had left with some kind of sick pleasure. His hips moved erratically, up and down onto the stiff erection, and backwards and forwards into his hands.

Bumblebee moaned at the sight of the large man riding him so beautifully, flushed red from his arousal, hurriedly trying to bring himself some release. He felt the coil in his stomach tighten, his skin become boiling. His hands trembling, he relinquished ones grip on his thighs to grip the bulging head of his lover's cock. Skilfully, his thumb pressed into his slit.

White light exploded behind Nathaniel's eyes as his climax hit him. His muscles tensed around Bumblebee's cock, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head; scream wretched itself from his throat. Bumblebee cursed loudly at the sudden pressure before the coil snapped and he felt the sudden filling of the tight cavern. Cum violently covered his hand and torso, warming the skin it touched. His body still spasming; he gently encouraged Nathaniel's movement from on his hips to lying beside him.

The couple curled up against one another, head resting on chest, as they struggled to regain their lost breath. Nathaniel brushed some strands of hair that were stuck to the blond's sweating forehead away and smiled weakly.

"That…was amazing…" he wheezed, "Bee, I…"

"I love you…" Bumblebee stated seriously, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Waiting for rejection.

Nathaniel's smile widened into a grin and planted his lips firmly onto the pink petals that belonged to his lover. "…I love you too Bee, more than anything…" He sighed deeply, contented, and looked down at their sweat and cum covered bodies, "I suppose we should get cleaned up…"

Almost teasingly, Bumblebee raised one of his hands to his face. Studying it for a moment, he then proceeded to trace his tongue over the drying substance that had gotten in between his fingers. Nathaniel's eyes darkened at the sight and, despite all that, felt himself stir painfully with interest.

Bumblebee's eyes sparkled mischievous. "I can think of a much more interesting way to 'get cleaned up'…"


End file.
